Forbidden Dreams
by mikki105
Summary: Life at Hogwarts will never be the same after this year of heart-wrenching betrayal, fiery hot passion, hopeless longing, and forbidden dreams. Add some Dark Magic into the twist, and you may have the most eventful year at Hogwarts of all time.  Next Gen


*Victoire's Point of View*

I heard a quiet knock on the wooden door, and I raced to the door in a pair of high heels, which probably wasn't the smartest idea. I halted in front of a mirror, then fluffed my perfect silver-blond hair and widened my ice blue eyes, adding a hint of childish innocence that didn't seem to belong to a seventh year. I then realized I was wasting precious time, the seconds slipping through my fingers. I resumed my bolt for the door, smiling like a young child by the time I reached the golden doorknob.

I took a deep breath and turned the knob to open the door. There he was- as perfect as always. His hair was my favorite shade of turquoise and his eyes matched the sparkling green of the sea. I threw myself into his waiting arms, and he pulled me close to his chest, gently pulling his fingers though my hair. I decided couldn't resist the temptation for any longer; I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him.

As he was kissing me back, a fire burned in my heart, spreading warmth throughout the rest of my body. I was tingling with excitement, just like I always do when we kiss. He put his hands on the small of my back, pulling me even closer, and I knotted my fingers in his soft hair. Suddenly, I heard a 'pop' from besides us. It was my mother, Fleur Weasley, and she had Apparated in on me snogging Teddy Lupin.

I reluctantly pulled away, blushing beet red, but Teddy remained calm and casually ran his fingers through his perfect hair.

"What are you doing?" she demanded in a slight French accent. Her French accent used to be quite strong, but she has mostly lost it over the years except for when she is upset or angry.

"Erm…" I replied, not exactly sure what to say. Then Teddy said the words I've been waiting for years to hear.

"Victoire is my girlfriend. Didn't she tell you?" he said, unnaturally calm for just being caught snogging somebody's daughter. Then he smiled his bright, dazzling smile and winked at me, making my heart flutter. Mum's eyes narrowed at me.

"No. No she didn't."

"Um, yeah; we're kind of together now. I was planning on telling you, I just wasn't sure how…" I trailed off, trying to make myself sound convincing. In truth, Teddy had never asked me to be his girlfriend. It was just a story to soothe my mother, but knowing how gossip makes its way around our family, everyone would know I was Teddy's girlfriend within the next hour. It might as well be true.

Mum hugged me, as she whispered in my ear, "I understand, but you are going to have to tell your father." She held me out at arm's length, inspecting me, and then she let me go so she could head inside. Teddy lay down on the grass, and I sat right next to him, my hands wrapped around my knees, watching Shell Cottage. I saw the first owl, a rather large snow owl, fly out from the kitchen window, the beginning of the gossip, and then a smaller, tawny barn owl coming from another window. It was the window of my sister, Dominique's room. I could see her sitting on her windowsill, silver tear tracks shining brightly on her delicate face. I was considering going to talk to her, but, just then, Teddy sat up and put his arm around me, holding me close to him. Any thoughts of Dominique had faded into oblivion.

I took a deep breath, and approached the subject that was and constantly had been since fourth year when James caught us snogging on the train, on my mind. "So now I'm your girlfriend, I suppose?"

He laughed- a beautiful melody to my ears. "Well, haven't you been my girlfriend for a while?"

_No,_ I thought, _not really,_ but the words "I suppose," came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

He smiled, then stood up. "Well, I better go say hi to Dom." I was angered by this statement- my boyfriend wanted to leave me to go see my little sister? Granted, she may be his best friend, but that doesn't mean I'll take excuses.

I turned up the Veela charm and said, in my most innocent voice, "Do you have to? We've barely spent any time together." His hair was tinted pink for a brief second, portraying one particular emotion- love.

"I guess I could stay…" he said, clearly stunned by the sudden wall of emotions that using the Veela charm induces, smiling dazedly.

I smiled innocently and turned off the Veela charm, which was as easy as conjuring an ornate bouquet of roses. Teddy continued to stare at me, clearly dazzled. I took his hand and started tracing elegant designs with my fingertips; he closed his eyes and sighed in delight.

"So," he said, struggling to get the words out, still enchanted by the Veela charm, "do you want to go to my room in the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Sure," I said, securing his hand with mine, then I turned on the spot.

* * *

><p>*Teddy's Point of View*<p>

Victoire's soft, warm hand held tightly onto my own and she was leading us somewhere- to my room in the Leaky Cauldron, I think. She was so beautiful, so alluring, I just wanted to hold her forever. We arrived in my room, and she was gazing into my eyes with those pools of ice water that I felt like I wanted to drown in.

Victoire continued to hold my hand, dragging me over to the couch. She pushed slightly on my shoulders, making me sit, then lay down. She curled up next to me, our bodies so close I could feel the heat radiating from her body, like my own personal sun. Her eyes locked on mine, a seductive smile hinting at her pink lips, the color and sweetness of cherry blossoms. I smiled at her, quite unsure of what I was doing, but enjoying the moment.

She pushed herself even closer to me, and began to kiss me like she never has before, a thirst that cannot be quenched. She wrapped her fingers in my hair, and my hands found her shoulders, pulling her impossibly closer. Our kiss got more passionate. I was enjoying the total bliss and the fog that seemed to enclose my mind. I eventually came to the realization that we were being totally irresponsible. I gently pushed Victoire away, a frown evident on my face.

"What?" she pouted, and I knew she had done it.

I sighed. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and approached the subject. "You did it again." She looked at me with innocent ice blue eyes, and I looked away, upset. I waited for an answer, and after none came, I asked, "Why?" She gently put her hand on my face, angling it to look directly at her. I felt the fog cloud my brain, and willed it away. Victoire narrowed her eyes at me, knowing that I wasn't deceived by her Veela charm.

I sighed, and repeated, "Why?" She looked at me, a childish innocence in her eyes, then she cautiously approached the situation. "You're so…" she stammered, looking for the right word, "responsible. Unless I turn up the Veela charm, you won't do anything. You'll barely kiss me-"

I took a deep breath, then looked straight into her eyes. "If I remember correctly, I believe your mum caught us snogging, even without the charm."

"But-" she said, preparing an argument. "I can't do this," I said, and then turned on the spot.

* * *

><p>*Roxanne's Point of View*<p>

An ocher barn owl taps its beak against my window, impatiently waiting to get in. I go to the window of my room and open it, letting the owl in. I untied its letter, which was attached to the owl's leg and give it some owl treats to nibble on before I send it back with my reply.

The parchment is tear stained, and the elegant writing is uneven and jagged. I open it up, the parchment still wet, and frown as I began to read the bleeding words.

_**Dear Roxy,**_

_**It's happened again. Teddy shows up, possibly to see me, and all that he ends up seeing is perfect Victoire. What am I compared to her? She's perfect. She has everything she has ever wanted and more. She has everything I have ever wanted and yet she's still not happy. She's always demanding more. I have nothing, and she has everything, and more importantly, she has Teddy. I think I'm in love with him, Roxy! What should I do? I'm so confused!**_

_**Lots of Love,**_  
><em><strong>Dominique<strong>_

_**P.S. Mum told me they are officially dating, with a smile on her face of course. Why should she care if little Dominique is having her heart ripped out, as long as Princess Victoire is happy? She caught them snogging and did nothing but grin. Oh how I wish that was me, but it never will be.**_

_**P.S. #2 By the way, how is Scorpius? Have you talked to him at all this summer since he asked you to the Back-To-School Ball?**_

I licked the end of my Quill, thinking it was a Sugar Quill, and was thoroughly repulsed when it was a regular feather quill with horrible tasting ink. I picked up the quill, still shuddering at the taste, and began to write.

_**Dom,**_

_**You are everything compared to her. She is shallow, ignorant and doesn't actually love him. Surely you can tell. She's using him Dom, for her perfect reputation. What should you do? Maybe you should tell him that you like him. Start out small. I know Victoire would kill you, but if you and Ted get together, wouldn't it be worth it? I see in your eyes just how much you love him, and I've almost never seen anyone look at anybody else like that. My dad looks at pictures of Uncle Fred with that kind of longing. Uncle Harry looks at Aunt Ginny with that kind of love. Molly looks at Lorcan with that kind of friendship. It's love Dom.**_

_**Anyway- good luck!**_

_**Roxy**_

I sighed, looking at Dom's beautiful writing and imagining all the hurt she put into that letter. I touched the delicate blurred spots, where the tears hit the page repeatedly. I tied the letter to the tawny owl, then, before sending it off, I decided to send a letter to Louis. I scrawled the letters out on the pages, quickly, and then told the owl, "Deliver the one to Louis first." It looked at me with big eyes, hoping it means that it understands. I closed off Louis' envelop and tied it to the owl's leg along with Dominique's, then let it out of the window. After that, I wrote a quick letter to James.

_**James,**_

_**Teddy is officially dating Victoire, and it is destroying Dom. We need to do something- she's really upset about it. Any ideas?**_

_**-Roxy**_

I went downstairs and let my owl out if its cage. Kona, a Great Horned owl, hooted softly and ruffled her chestnut wings, patiently waiting while I tied my letter to her leg. "Take this to James, okay?" I told her softly .She hooted again in reply, her amber eyes wide with sincerity. Then she took off with the letter, leaving me alone in the living room.

"Who are you sending a letter to?" my mum asked, casually leaning against the doorframe.

"James," I replied, equally as casual.

"Oh. How is his family?"

"Good. He says Albus is getting on his nerves a bit though," I said plainly, which was most likely true.

"Well, they're siblings, just like you and Fred. What can you expect?" I laughed, then silently retreated to my room.

I took out a fresh, crisp piece of parchment and stared at it, my pen hovering over it. Every time I was about to begin writing, I would reconsider. My quill would be only millimeters from the paper, but then I would take it away. I finally decided on:

_**Dear Scorpius,**_

_**How is your summer? I haven't talked to you in a while, and I was just curious. Do you maybe want to meet up at Ollivanders in Diagon Alley with me at noon on August 25?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Roxy**_

_**P.S. I can't wait to go to the Back-To-School Ball with you.**_

I snuck into Fred's room, careful to avoid all the booby-traps. I snuck over to his owl's cage and held out my arm. His Elf Owl clambered onto it, hooting softly. I held my finger to my lips, and the owl quieted. I then slipped out of Fred's room, only to encounter Fred himself. Crap.

"What are you doing with my owl?" he demanded, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Erm…" I stuttered, trying to think of a logical reason.

"Give him here," Fred demanded, holding out his arm.

"Just let me send my letter, okay? I already sent my owl, and mum is too busy sending hers to Aunt Fleur to let me borrow hers. Dad's is with him at work. Please Fred?"

He considered, then said, "Fine, but under one condition. I get to read the letter." His eyes glinted maliciously. I, blushing furiously, reluctantly handed over the letter. Merlin, I was desperate.


End file.
